


Sickness (Rewrite)

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [8]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: F-Zero: GP Legend, Influenza, Other, Rewrite, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Kate had caught a bad case of the flu, so Mr. EAD decides to take care of her until she feel better. Little does he know, she's getting much worse...





	Sickness (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, here's an re-written story of Sickness, an non-lemon story of Kate and Mr. EAD. This one has more improvements and a few new scenes. Also, as of now, Ryu is now called Rick (mostly because my friends from DeviantArt called him that) and it will go on effect on earlier stories as well. Also, the flu season is coming up soon, so I suggest you get a flu shot before you get it. Anyway, enjoy!

**January 17**

It was a cold wintery night in Mute City and it was snowing a little heavily. Nearby lakes and ponds were frozen and beautiful icicles decorated almost every single balcony of homes and buildings.

Kate groaned as she stirred and tossed. It's midnight right now and she is very exhausted and tired but her body could not let her sleep. To make this very worse: she has a concert to perform tomorrow.

She felt like shit and could really need some comfort. But unfortunately, everyone she know is fast asleep. Unless some of the Mobile Task Force members had to work overnight.

When Kate felt like she was going to vomit, she rushed to her bathroom, one hand on her stomach. She opened the toilet and placed her head down on the toilet while holding her stomach. Kate moaned as her stomach rolled dangerously and throws up of what she ate for dinner. Her throat burns as she continued to puke.

Once she had finished throwing up, Kate flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom. She decided to go leave a message for the Mobile Task Force to listen. Approaching the phone, she grabbed it and left a voicemail saying this:

"Hey, it's me...Kate. Could any of you come over at my house today? I could really need some comfort. If you answer Jody, bring everyone here."

After that, she headed to her manager's room and tried to wake Mr. Gordon up. He did, eventually.

"Kate....? What brings you here at 1:34 am?" Mr. Gordon asked her as he yawned.

"I don't...feel so good..." Kate responded with a cough.

"It sounds like you've caught something. Like the flu. What symptoms do you have?"

"I got a fever, chills, headaches, muscle aches, fatigue, cough, sore throat, and sneezing. I also threw up and don't have any mood to eat right now." Kate explained.

Putting those together, Mr. Gordon quickly conclude about what she got. It's a bad case of the flu!

"Aww...you have the flu after all. Just go back to bed and we'll take care of this. Because sadly, I got to leave Mute City to go visit my family." He said to her. "Did you contracted the Mobile Task Force?"

"I did leave a message, though." Kate replied.

"Alright. Go back to bed. I'm gonna shop for a few things in the morning."

That's when it hit him. Mr. Gordon had never seen Kate this sick with the flu before and was worried.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

 

It was finally morning. But it was still snowing.

Around the rest of the night, Kate woke up many times and threw up in the toilet. She was badly sick and could really need comfort.

It was 10:55 am when Kate woke up again. This time, her body erupted with pain when she moved. Groaning, everything hurts.

Just then, Mr. Gordon came in her room with some news.

"Alright. The Mobile Task Force answered your voicemail. Jody said that they should be arriving in the next half hour. In the meantime, I'm going shopping to buy some soup and necessities." He said while grabbing his coat.

"Don't stay there...too l-long." Kate told her manager as he left through the front door.

Sighing, she tried to get some sleep while trying to not throw up all over her clothes. When she felt like puking again, she rushed to the toilet and vomit.

About 18 minutes later (and several trips to the bathroom), Mr. Gordon came back with two bags.

"I'm back," He smiled.

"G-great. What did you brought?" Kate asked him as she got up and walked towards the kitchen with her manager.

"Brought three jugs of orange juice, five cans of Campbell Chicken Noodle Soup, cheese straws, two boxes of crackers, one in flat bread, raspberry honey drops, medicines, a white teddy bear, and a large hand knit blanket. Just for you." Mr. Gordon replied while taking the items out of the bag.

Before she could say anything, the doorbell ringed. Mr. Gordon walked up to the door, grabbed a stool since he's short, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Kate. How are you-" Jack started to say, but then looked at her. "Oh my god!"

"You looked terrible! Did something bad happened to you?" Rick asked Kate.

"I got the flu if anyone wondering..." Kate responded.

"Well, I think a lot of rest and fluids should help you. Right, Jody?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. The flu was no joke. Last thing I've caught it, I've stayed home for a whole week. John tried to take care of me, but I'm afraid that he might mess things up." Jody explained.

Out of everyone that spoke, Mr. EAD didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at her. She feel very sick and would need the comfort of a friend. He also feel bad for the sick songstress.

"Well guys, Kate need some company for the next 3 to 5 days. Because I'm leaving town to go visit my family." Mr. Gordon said to them.

"I'll take care of her."

Everyone turned around and saw that Mr. EAD had said those words. Kate was the most shocked because she thought he was gone.

"Oh my god, EAD! How did you came back?!" Kate cheered happily before coughing up mucus.

"They repaired me. But only 75% of my memory recovered. The only 25% I didn't recovered..." Mr. EAD said to her.

"Oh. I-I'm glad that you're okay," Kate responded while shivering. She was sweating as well.

"Yep. I'll stay here for a few days and make sure she's okay." Mr. EAD replied to everyone.

"I thought you can get sick." Rick said before laughing. That got interrupted when Jody slapped him on the face.

"Rick, don't make fun of him!" Jody shouted.

"Alright."

"I'm suggesting that you spend some time with Kate. By watching some movies, playing board games, and stuff like that. That trick worked when I got sick." Lucy said to Mr. EAD.

"Thanks." He said kindly.

"It's a snowy day and we could be having some fun!" Jack exclaimed. "Like making snow angels, or making an snowman, or-"

"Be quiet, Jack!" Jody yelled.

"I'm going to pack my bags." Mr. Gordon said as he left the living room. "You can talk for a few minutes."

"Looks like you'll be sleeping here for the next few days. Make sure Kate is better and safe. If you have any questions or concerns, just talk any of us." Jody said, giving him the instructions.

"Alright." Mr. EAD said kindly.

"We got to head out now. Jack complaining that he want a snow day and I've finally decided to give him one so he could shut up." Jody said.

Within that sentence said, the rest of them went out of the door. At the same time, Mr. Gordon arrived with a few bags.

"Kate, be good and don't do anything stupid." Mr. Gordon said. "By the way, I've called in and told them to reschedule the concert to next week."

"Uuggggh, thank...you." Kate said weakly.

"Good luck. I'll be back in a few days," He said before leaving as well and closing the door.

That only leaves Kate and Mr. EAD left in the house.

"Anything you need? Some soup or anything?" Mr. EAD asked her.

"Yes. I need some orange juice, grilled cheese sandwich, and chicken noodle soup." Kate responded.

"Okay. I'll make lunch for both of us," Mr. EAD smiled as he went to the kitchen.

But before he can, he grabbed the larger blanket from the bag and drape the blanket over Kate, making sure to cover her feet, and she fairly snuggles into it.

"Thank you..." Kate said weakly.

"You're welcome," Mr. EAD smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

The chicken noodle soup needs about an hour to cook while the grilled cheese sandwich takes about five minutes. Once he got finished cooking the grilled cheese sandwiches, he placed them into two plates while placing the first one into the tray. Then, Mr. EAD began working on the chicken noodle soup. He added a few seasonings to make his famous recipe: Italtan Chicken Noodle Soup. Once he added the soup into the pot, he placed it on the stove and turn it on. He waited for an hour before it finally got done. He poured the soup into two bowls and placed the one with orange in it on the tray. He grabbed a glass cup, opened the jug of orange juice and filled the glass up. Then, he placed it on the tray. Finally, he placed some flat bread crackers into the plate where the grilled cheese sandwich is at.

Meanwhile, Kate was flipping through channels on her TV as she is trying to find something to watch. Eventually, she did find a show called Everybody Hates Chris. It was one of her favorite shows.

Just then, Mr. EAD walked into the living room holding a tray with a bowl of his Italtan Chicken Noodle Soup, flat bread crackers, griled cheese sandwich, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Kate, how are you feeling?" Mr. EAD asked as he placed the tray on her lap. She picked up the spoon and took a scoop before bringing it to her mouth.

"Still not good," Kate answered.

"Oh! I need to get the medicine!" He said as he rushed back to go grab a bottle of pills. He opened it and took out two pills. "Here. Take this medicine until you feel better."

"Alright, thanks." Kate said as she took the pills by placing it in her mouth and gulping it down with her orange juice.

He began to eat his food as well, finishing in less than 10 minutes. Kate was having trouble finishing hers due to her nausea. So, she only ate the crackers and grilled cheese sandwich. However, she was halfway done with the soup. Eventually, her nausea went away for a moment and ended up finishing the soup.

"Kate, do you like my famous Italtan Chicken Noodle Soup? It's really good and could help with the flu." Mr. EAD asked her.

"Yes. I love it with all my love." Kate smiled weakly.

"Good! We'll watch some TV for a while. Then, I need you to go to your room to get some rest." Mr. EAD told her.

For the next half hour, they stay silent and watched some TV. Kate is really shivering and could really need some warmth. But she had to hold up until then.

Finally, he turned the TV off and carried Kate to her bedroom. He checked out what she's wearing. She wore a orange nightgown with white slippers. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers around her. Right before he start walking out of the room...

"Wait. I want to cuddle with you." Kate said.

Mr. EAD smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. He climbed into bed and happily cuddled up to her.

"Okay. We're gonna rest for a moment. I'm waking you back up at around 6:30 PM so I could fix you dinner." He explained as he pulled the blankets up over them.

"Thanks."

With that, they feel asleep peacefully.

Little did he know, Kate will get much worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after five months of absence, I am back! We finally got Internet back! Be on the lookout on new stories for this fandom and Super Smash Brothers!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be when Mr. EAD wakes Kate up to fix her dinner. But she gets very worse...
> 
> Comment and give kudos if you like the story! And subscribe to me as well! Until next time, use your heart and Boost Fire!


End file.
